


The Writer's Craft

by Torrent_River123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, probably going to be a series, writer's craft, writing tips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrent_River123/pseuds/Torrent_River123
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	The Writer's Craft

There’s an old saying that a picture paints a thousand words. That said, does that mean that a thousand words would describe a picture? The writer’s craft is an art with the expression of words and how they are expressed. Every skilled writer knows of such conventions as they constantly use them to create the things that they are trying to describe whether it’s an article or a short story piece. The mastery of such conventions would equate to much of the literary diversity that we could see today. In fact, the mastery of the conventions gives us the works such as Harry Potter, Warriors, Wings of Fire, and many others of the same quality.   
When those conventions aren’t met, the resulting work would seem incomplete in some way. Take the art of description for example, describing a work properly without overdoing or underdoing it is like walking on a tightrope. If you over-describe something, it would make the reader bored. On the other hand, if you under-describe something, it would leave the readers confused at the fast pacing of the work. Generally, to describe something well, the writer of the work will need to describe a certain scene while it’s happening so that the reader can “feel and see” what’s going on. Also, when you’re describing something, make sure to use as few clichés as possible as they often make your work seem flat or unoriginal. However, when you do need to use clichés because the message is important, then add a little twist to it so it seems original.   
The writer’s style is also a large part of writing. There are four main writing styles, explanatory, descriptive, narrative, and persuasive. In each of the writing styles there are the methods to the writing so that it makes sense and flows properly, but there are also many similarities to the writing methods. The most basic for all the styles is explain or to describe what’s going on. The second encompasses how the writer uses words to economically convey meaning. The third is the writer’s voice. The writer’s voice is how a writer writes a certain work and how that work sounds to others. That voice is really the combination of description, figurative language, and knowing what’s going to be written all combined together with a little bit of the writer’s personality sprinkled in; basically, the writer’s voice is you, in your best writing, on the page. The most common mistake that many writers make is trying to copy the voice of another writer. The result of such is a sense of fakeness and coldness to the writing as in many cases, the writing is artificial in a way. To avoid this, write like you’ll normally write and after you finish, go back to edit the words and the work easier to read.


End file.
